Derrotado
by hiriki
Summary: Alguma coisa seria capaz de vencer o koorime do gelo? Um simples sentimento poderia derrotá-lo? Oneshot HieixBotan


**Disclaimer: **YuYu Hakushô não me pertence, e se pertencesse eu provavelmente estaria tendo crises de alegria agora.

**Derrotado**

Ele continuou a caminhar pelo calçamento lotado de gente, perguntando-se quanto tempo ainda lhe restava antes daquele momento. E, enquanto abria caminho pela massa compacta de gente, Hiei não pôde evitar um pequeno gemido descontente. Por que _ela _tinha que ser assim? Por que as coisas não podiam ser do jeito dele?

Aquela situação delicadamente constrangedora repetia-se a todo ano, no mês de dezembro, mais precisamente no dia 21 de dezembro. O aniversário dele. Todo ano, naquela data, ele tinha que passar por aquilo. Não era algo facultativo; era praticamente imposto por ela, mas imposto de uma forma tão meiga, tão simples, que ele não conseguia pensar em como recusar. Aquela onna, apesar de toda a sua aura encantadoramente doce, escondia uma natureza calculista, com certeza. Pelo menos era nisso que ele acreditava.

Tudo tinha começado há cinco anos, ou melhor, tudo tinha mudado há cinco anos. Começar, de verdade, tinha começado há muito tempo. Os olhares doces sempre tinham sido dirigidos para o koorime, e ele apenas não soubera enxergá-los. Ou não quisera fazer tal coisa. Mas, há cinco anos, Hiei não pôde continuar fingindo que não notava o amor que Botan lhe devotava. Era como uma travessura sarcástica do destino: um youkai de três olhos querendo fingir que não enxergava algo que até os cegos deveriam sentir.

Aquilo lhe pegou desprevenido, como uma enchente ou um terremoto. Talvez essas sejam comparações muito grosseiras; Hiei sentia como se, de repente, tivesse ganhado algum presente estranho – como aqueles que se costuma ganhar das tias afastadas da família (que ele nunca tivera) – e não tivesse idéia do que fazer com ele. Ele sentiu medo; pela primeira vez na vida ele sentiu medo de algo. Mas era orgulhoso demais para admitir tal coisa; passara a vida toda sem sentir medo de coisas realmente assustadoras, por que teria de admitir que aquele sentimento estranho que lhe era dedicado o assustava?

No início, ele acreditou que ignorar seria o bastante. Em pouco tempo, aquele estratagema falhou. Ela estava sempre por perto, sempre sorrindo com aquela expressão meio idiota que ele odiava. Odiava? Ou temia? Não gostava de pensar nisso. Para ele, odiar e temer tinham um significado muito próximo. Pelo menos quando se tratava de Botan.

Por que tinha que ser _com _ele? Por que tinha que ser _por _ele? Hiei teria dado os céus e um pouco mais para que ela direcionasse aqueles olhares inocentes e carinhosos para Kurama, para Koenma, para qualquer ser vivo que não fosse ele. Mas tinha sido com ele. Que droga.

Era bem verdade que Botan era simpática com todos; ela lembrava irresistivelmente alguma pessoa meio afetada, meio perdida, que tinha uma necessidade assustadora de... sorrir. Se fossem meros sorrisos, ainda estaria tudo bem. Mas não eram apenas sorrisos. Para Hiei, a onna dedicava seus sorrisos, sua voz cristalina e cheia de alegria e seus olhares. Aqueles olhos tão bem desenhados. Malditos fossem.

Um tempo depois, as investidas amorosas de Botan passaram a diverti-lo. Ele sentia uma mórbida vontade de rir, ao vê-la com aquele sorriso cheio de dentes, os cabelos azuis dançando confusamente, levados pelo vento. Vez ou outra ela tropeçava. E, nesses momentos, sua natureza fria e retraída se sentia mais satisfeita.

Mas foi uma fase que durou pouco. Depois daquilo, aconteceu algo tão desproporcionalmente bizarro, na concepção do koorime, que ele sentiu como se o eixo da Terra tivesse sido partido ao meio, como se parte um graveto qualquer. Foi um momento que não durou mais de 30 segundos. Mas foram os 30 segundos mais chocantes de toda a sua vida de assassinatos e crimes. Ainda se lembrava do pôr-do-sol que alaranjava o infinito, da quietude deserta de fim de tarde, do farfalhar inconstante da copa de árvore na qual ele se abrigava. E, três palavras apenas, pronunciadas como um sussurro, um sussurro cheio de pecado, três palavras que tinham se aproveitado da ausência de qualquer outra pessoa para poderem se libertar dos lábios castos da onna e desordenarem as idéias de um koorime que (ainda) acreditava na sua sanidade.

"Eu te amo."

Ao se lembrar daquele momento, sua pouca concentração que ainda lhe restava enquanto caminhava pela calçada na manhã de dezembro escapou de forma abrupta, fazendo com que ele esbarrasse de forma brutal em alguém. Ao levantar os olhos, deparou-se com a figura doce e jovial que estivera povoando seus pensamentos naqueles últimos instantes. Sentiu seu estômago rodopiar.

-Eu estava procurando por você! – exclamou Botan, parecendo satisfeita. – Eu sabia que você viria. Você nunca deixou de vir uma vez sequer.

-Até parece que você me daria alguma chance dessas – resmungou ele baixinho.

-É verdade, mas você tem poder para fazer o que quiser. Quem é o homem de força bruta aqui? – ela concluiu dando um leve empurrão nas costas dele, enquanto ria.

-Você me irrita.

-É verdade, mas acho que você gosta, Hiei-kun.

-É verdade, mas – arremedou ele, com um sorriso sarcástico.

Enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas enfeitadas para o natal, Hiei se lembrava do que tinha acontecido depois. Ele tinha perdido totalmente sua guarda com aquelas palavras, tão bobas, mas tão sinceras. Malditas fossem. E, naqueles cinco anos, eles haviam vivido daquela forma, como dois amantes e dois opostos, mesclando-se, completando-se. Ele nunca repetiria as palavras dela para a onna. Acreditava que conseguiria dizer aquelas coisas ridículas para qualquer um – menos para ela. Ela era tão diferente. Ele nunca admitiria, mas amava aquela diferença. Apenas amava.

E, nesses cinco anos, todo dia 21 de dezembro, Botan realizava a proeza de convencê-lo a abandonar as copas de árvore nas quais ele gostava de ficar, para comemorar um dia que ele realmente não estimava – seu próprio aniversário. Se fosse outra pessoa tentando fazer tal coisa, Hiei teria simplesmente matado – a morte tinha lhe servido como uma solução prática e simples em demasiadas situações-, mas era Botan, aquela incógnita estranha que parecia ser capaz de se atirar num poço por causa dele.

Aquela comemoração besta e sem fundamentos era tudo o que ela precisava. Pelo menos, era assim, do ponto de vista de Hiei. Por mais que tivesse passado aqueles cinco anos ignorando-a, desprezando-a, usando-a apenas como um meio para se divertir, ela não abria mão daquele passeio estranho. No dia do seu aniversário.

-Aonde acha que podemos ir? – quis saber Botan.

-Você já tem um lugar em mente, eu sei muito bem.

-Bem... é... –ela admitiu, um pouco constrangida- mas eu queria sua opinião, tenho medo que você não goste.

-Se você realmente tivesse medo disso teria me deixado em paz desde o começo – observou ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Aquela dura constatação pareceu perturbar um pouco a mente de Botan. Ela estava acostumada com aquele tipo de frases sinceras e frias vindas de Hiei, mas aquilo ainda a abalava um pouco. De início, ele chegara a tentar derrubar o tal sentimento dela com aquelas verdades cruéis. Logo que percebeu que não funcionaria, passou a falar por simples diversão, para vê-la reagir com aquela cara chorona. Mas agora tinha sido diferente. Aquela frase parecia ter finalmente conseguido atingir seu propósito inicial – destruir o que ela sentia.

-Baka onna... –começou ele, sendo bruscamente interrompido por ela.

-Vamos, quero ver se você vai gostar do lugar que eu escolhi. – ela engrenou um sorriso de forma tão industrial que, na opinião de Hiei, parecia uma máquina de café expresso tentando sorrir.

-Espere – ele puxou-a pelo pulso com força. Os joelhos dela tremeram e Botan se desequilibrou. Hiei, sem perceber, se aproveitou daquele raro momento de fraqueza demonstrado por ela para enlaçar sua cintura e evitar que ela caísse no chão, segurando-a bem a tempo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

-Que coisa mais ridícula – resmungou ele, ainda segurando-a pela cintura, encarando os olhares curiosos dos transeuntes. - Parece que meu corpo não respondeu por mim.

Botan estava paralisada; nunca havia reparado o quão aqueles braços eram fortes. E não havia reparado também na capacidade que eles tinham em ser gentis. Sentiu uma leve vertigem ao perceber os orbes rubros do koorime mirando o seu rosto.

-Você conseguiu – sussurrou ele. Parecia um homem cansado de uma batalha travada contra algo invisível.

-Consegui o qu... – a frase dela foi cortada quando ele tomou os lábios femininos dela nos dele e beijou-a.

-Você venceu, baka onna. – concluiu Hiei com simplicidade, após separar-se da guia espiritual. Levantou-se do chão e estendeu a mão para ela, num gesto displicente, mas ainda assim assustadoramente carinhoso.

-Eu... venci...? Do que diabos voc... – ele cortou-a novamente, desta vez com uma frase.

-Pare de monologar aí e ande logo. Eu não tenho o dia todo.

Botan precisou de alguns segundos para entender aquilo. E riu.

-Você não perde uma chance de confundir seus inimigos, hein? Mesmo depois de perder.

Hiei não replicou; apenas deu um meio sorriso. Sentia que só conseguiria sorrir assim para ela, tanto quanto só ela era capaz de vencê-lo.

~*~

**Bem, essa não foi a minha primeira fanfic, mas é a primeira que posto aqui :3 ela ficou um pouco grande e desconexa, eu sei, mas espero que tenha dado para entender a idéia geral xD me desculpem por qualquer erro de ortografia, eu mesma revisei a fanfic e não sei se tenho alguma capacidade para isso. Reviews sempre são bem vindos ;3 por favor, digam o que acharam, se gostaram ou não okay? :3**


End file.
